Field of the Invention
The disclosure generally relates to a hybrid antenna, and more particularly, relates to a hybrid antenna comprising a stamping element for improving antenna bandwidth and antenna efficiency.
Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, 2G or 3G communications system technology is applied in notebooks, tablet computers, or mobile phones. An RF (Radio Frequency) antenna incorporated in a PCB (Printed Circuit Board) is well known in the art. PCB antenna structures are widely used in wireless communications devices because they are relatively inexpensive to manufacture yet effective for low power communications. However, the drawbacks of PCB antenna structures are narrow bandwidths and poor antenna efficiencies. On the other hand, stamping antenna structures can overcome some drawbacks of PCB antenna structures, but have more complicated manufacturing processes and are more expensive.